With the higher energy saving and environment protecting consciousnesses and the lighter and thinner development trench of the mobile phone, the requirements of energy saving, the lighter and thinner volume of the battery, the battery life become more and more important to the phone makers and the end consumers. The energy saving is a great sell point of the mobile phone. The transmittance of the RGBW display panel (the display panel based on the RGBW four primary colors display technology) has significant promotion than the RGB display panel (the display panel based on the RGB three primary colors display technology) with the addition of the white pixels. With the sub pixel sharing algorithm, under the premise of not changing the resolution, the pixel amount of the panel is decreased ⅓ to eliminate the production yield risk of super high resolution, and meanwhile, the backlight power consumption is reduced 40% for raising the effect of high picture contrast.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the FHD (Full High Definition) mode, the aperture ratio of the cell of the RGBW display panel is 1.24 times of the aperture ratio of the RGB display panel. In QHD (Quarter High Definition, ¼HD) mode, the aperture ratio of the cell of the RGBW display panel is 1.37 times of the aperture ratio of the RGB display panel. Meanwhile, the transmittance of the white pixel is close to 1. Therefore, the transmittance of four primary colors panel is 1.9-2.0 times of that of the traditional panel. However, the W pixel in conducted into the RGBW display panel, the aperture ratios of the R, G, B becomes 75% of the traditional RGB panel. Accordingly, the brightness of the RGBW display panel as showing the pure color, R, G, or B is not as high as the brightness of the traditional RGB panel.